Shoobs at Hogwarts
by Stargirl5286
Summary: When Hogwarts discover the secret of the sorcerer hidden beneath Norrisville High, they decided to visit the school and take a hand full of capable muggle borns back to Hogwarts in order to teach them the ways of the wizard and which. What Hogwarts didn't sign up for was the two shoobs Randy and Howard causing problems where ever they go, set in 4th year of (HPatGoF) .


His office was quiet, the constant rhythm of the clock's ticking by, the seconds echoed throughout the room. The middled age man that occupied said room sighed as he ran a hand through his neatly groomed black hair. He had just finished another damage report from the day's earlier monster attack. As much as the man appreciated the Ninja and the all his doing, some days he felt as if it wasn't enough.

Principle Slimovitz was a man dedicated to his job no matter how many times his car was destroyed by either a monster or robot attack or how many times he himself had been attack he doubted if he really could make a deference to his opinion on the school. Sometimes he wondered if he really could cope with the stress his job brought him. Yes the pay was good, the students and staff members were even better. It was the almost daily attacks that worried the man most. As head of the school he was the one in charge of everyone's safety and there was nothing the principle feared most was the loss of one of the many lives that attended the school it was his responsibility to look after everyone, not the ninja's.

The constant attacks have strained his school budget immensely, in fact without the generous charity of Mcfist, constantly paying for the school refurbishing, the school would have been gone years ago. Yet still it seemed everyone had grown custom to the attacks, as if it was what to be expected with teenaged school life. Everyone just relied so heavily on the ninja that they felt with him around they were out of harm's way. However the man just wasn't as convinced as everyone else, though he didn't hide it he really did rely on the ninja as much as the next person. The ninja alone just isn't enough for everyone's safety.

Principle Slimovitz was no fool of a man either; he knew he wasn't the bravest person or the strongest but he did catch on to a few things. He knew of the evil that lurks beneath the school and that that was the reason the Ninja remains at the school, he didn't like to think it but he knew the two were linked somehow, he figured that was the cause for the Norrisville High being built where it stood in the first place. It ensured the Ninja was able to keep an eye on things, enclosed in the school it was easier for him to stop a small issue before it became a large scaled problem. Though he had never had anyone confirm it and he wasn't sure on what actually was prisoned beneath his school, he was most definite that was the reason behind everything. He would be lying if he said he had never tried to crack the puzzle of 'the school, the ninja and the attacks' that was clearly far beyond his time.

The man was brought back to reality at the short irritating ring of the school's bell, signalling the end of period two. In a matter of seconds the halls were brought to life as students and teachers flooded out of the classrooms. The chatter of lively students or in other cases the whining of bored kids were all muffled by the clangs of locker doors as they switched their books for the next subjects. Meanwhile the teachers howled at the trouble makers running between others or shoving the nerdier kids as they passed them, in the wild mess all everyone did was drone each other out by noise. He got up from his seat, stretching his body was he wandered over towards the door, to watch everything, it was usually in these class transitions that a monster attack would happened. So he scanned the area for any signs of danger, it seemed good today there was already an attack earlier that usually meant the rest of the day would go uneventful.

Today was quiet compared to others that week; he'd only had to deal with a few freshmen that need to tone their behaviour down, no suspensions and a warning to senior comedian. Granted it was only period three, so much more could happen during now and home time. He had thought about a number of times, how much better it'll be to have a deputy to deal with the kids while he just had to focus on reports and staff. He wasn't to keen on the idea, Norrisville High had a very delicate system, he didn't want to disrupt it with the introduction to a 2nd in charge, the staff seem happy enough already. As the students and teachers filed away to their next classes the noise died down and Principle Slimovits was back to sorting through papers and teacher request forms. That was until someone else was sent to his office to be dealt with.

The dark haired man shuffled through his papers sorting out the importance to what could be holded off for a while longer. He was interrupted by a knock on his door, looking up and seeing one of the office staff, a stout young lady relatively new compared to the others stood in the view.

"Sir, you have people wishing to see you." She squeaked, Slimovitz had no idea why the lady was so nervous, but then again she had always been like that.

"Of course send them in." He waved her off waiting for his visitors to march in. Shuffling his papers and sliding them neatly to the side. Two elders and a middle age man entered the room. The principle sent them a warming smile as he adjusted the glasses on his face and folded his arms neatly on his desk.

"Yes, hello there, I'm Principle Slimovitz." He greeted, learning over his desk to greet each member with a hand shake, each of them doing so. "Please take a seat."

"Greetings," The man with the longest beard P-slimy had ever seen spoke up first, he noticed just how gentle his voice was. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, to the left of me is Minerva McGonagall." The older wizard gesture to the very professional looking lady, dressed in green staring the principle down like a hawk.

"The right, Severus Snape." This time towards the middle aged man dressed in black, pale skin, greasy black hair and a hooked nose. Slimovits didn't like the man to much all ready and he'd only just met the guy there was just something about him.

"It's a pleasure, Mr Dumbledore, Mr Snape, Miss McGonagall." He nodded with an optimistic grin, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is actually, we need to discuss certain factors bout your school." The stern looking witch said, looking around the office like she was trying to catch some spies.

As if on cue, a tremendous roar shook the room, causing Slimovitz to sink lower into his chair, why now, for he knew these people could be from the head board of studies.

"What is THAT." Snape snarled, snapping his body around to face the sound only to be blocked by the office's wall.

"J-Just relax, we're just under attack, stay here and you'll be fine." Slimovitz stuttered, as he jumped out of his chair and race down the halls towards the roaring. However his guests were unable to sit still, following the principle the group had their hands drawn on their wands in case things turned nasty.

The wizards and witch stood there a look of complete shock strong on their face as they viewed the cause of the roars. A large yellow bugged eye, blue body, with singles hair sprouting out the top of its head, monster was racing about the halls with its large bulking arms. Dealing with magical beings they thought they'd seen it all but this monster was more than what they bargain. It was diffidently the work of magic and this sighting only confirmed their suspicions about the high school.

SMOKEBOMB!

A pungent smelling cloud of red smoke, covered the area. "What now." The dark haired wizard hissed, covering his nose with his sleeve.

"Aye aye, how ya doing, hey P-Slimy, you called." The cracking pitch of what sounded like a young teenager emerged from the smoke. There stood the infamous Norrisville High ninja, dressed in his skin tight black suit and his famous red scarf, flapping behind him as if it had its own wind source.

"Bucky? Again, I thought we dealt with this, this morning." He teased, leaping towards the monster, twisting his body around, knee stretched for a round-house kick. His shin collided with Bucky's side sending the monster flying, as it wailed in pain towards Slimovits and his guests. Realising his mistake Randy flung his scarf towards the monster wrapping it around its waist, like a rubber band Bucky bounced back towards the ninja. While getting ready for another shot the ninja clenched his fist and gave the oncoming monster a painful haymaker in his jaw, knocking the beast out temporarily.

"Owwwhhhh I think I heard something snap." The ninja flinched, quickly getting over it to use this time searching over the monster for an object to d'stank him.

"What the juice, Bucky all this over a bad grade?" The ninja scoffed tearing up the paper, allowing Bucky to revert back to his human self. With that the ninja flipped his way towards his group of watchers.

"Hey watch ya got there….sticks…little old to be playing make believe aren't cha." Randy chuckled at the wizards in front of him, drawing over to touch one however the user just drew it back defensively.

"My job here is doOOooOne, thANK you, thANK you. You've been a wONderful audience." He gave a mocking bow and smokebombed away.

"Mr Slimovitz, You have some explaining to do." McGonagall, spoke up, dusting off and regaining her once professional look back.


End file.
